


Everything I do, I do for you- Stucky

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Medication, Medicine, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Serum, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, Protective Steve Rogers, Showers, Shyness, Sick Steve, Size Kink, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Transformation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	1. Medicine -Bucky

Steve came home and was shocked to find Bucky spitroasted between two men, in the middle of their living room no less. He froze on the doorstep, eyes as big as platters. His keys tumbled to the ground. The sound of it shaking him awake again.  
"B... Bucky?"

The brunette's eyes shot open, looking at the blonde in shock, the dick that had been in his mouth now sliding out of it.  
"Stevie. I... I..." he stammered.  
"So this is that housemate you talked about huh? He sure is pretty, although a bit skinny." The man in front of Bucky smiled. "Think he'll want to join? We'll pay extra." 

A muscled arm pulled Steve towards a firm body before Bucky could say something, wet lips were placed against Steve's and a hand was on his ass. Steve was in shock, he vaguely registered that the man had started thursting inside Bucky's mouth again, but the reality of this all didnt seep through until both men inside Bucky moaned their completion. 

They tossed some money on the table and zipped up before helping Bucky and Steve onto the couch before they left. Steve turned his head to Bucky, who hid his face in shame.  
"How long has this been going on Bucky?" Steve asked calmly.  
"Two years." Bucky whispered."look Steve, I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to live together anymore an' all that..." 

"Why?" Steve interrupted."why did you do this?"  
Bucky shoock his head.  
"Ya gonna throw a tantrum. Not worth it."  
"Bucky!"  
"Fine, fine. Where do you think the extra money for your medicines comes from, Steve?"  
Steve stopped breathing for a moment.  
"You're doing this. For me?"  
Bucky nodded, full of shame.  
"But... Why? I'm not worth that, Bucky."  
"I'm just so afraid they'll take you away from me next time you get into the hospital. I want to be able to care for ya, and if this is the way, so be it." 

Steve shoock his head.  
"No, no 'so be it'! Bucky, you should have told me!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry for all this ... I know that was your first kiss, and that you had been saving it for someone special. I even secretly hoped that someone would be me." Bucky sighed, rubbing his face. What a shit situation he managed to get himself into again. 

He was surprised when he felt Steve scoot closer and Grab his chin. Then Steve's lips were on his and his brain crashed. His arms wrapped around Steve as they kissed, and even though Bucky hadn't even been half hard for the two men, Steve got him hard by kissing in no time. He gasped as he broke the kiss, blushing as red as a beet. 

"I... Should go to the bathroom. Get those body fluids of those other two off me." He said.  
"Can we kiss again after?" Steve asked shyly.  
"You can kiss me Every time we're alone, Stevie." Bucky smiled tenderly. Steve would know why they could only kiss when they were alone. They couldn't kiss in public, even less since Bucky got enlisted.

Steve allowed Bucky to go shower and brush his teeth, but was back on him in no time as soon as he Came out of the bathroom again.  
Bucky laughed as Steve kissed him enthusiastically.  
"Damn punk, what has gotten into you?" 

"Just that you care enough to do something like that for me, god. Bucky." Steve held him tight and for a moment, it was quiet.  
"I would have loved you to be my first kiss, y'know?" He whispered. "To me, that other man didn't count, that kiss right before the shower? That was my first kiss, and it was with the one I love, because it was with you."  
And that made tears spring to Bucky's eyes, and before he could stop himself he was full on sobbing in the arms of the tiny boy.

"I... I never been someone's first..." He confessed." And here you are... Making me feel special An.... Fuck I wanted to be your first and now I am An you seem so happy about it."  
Steve felt Bucky's hands tangle in his hair.  
"That's because I am happy about it. " Steve smiled, kissing Bucky's tears away.


	2. My first-Steve

It had been a week since Bucky and Steve had had their first kiss, and Steve felt like he was walking on sunshine. Their moments together at home were filled with kisses and making out on the sofa. Silence filled with Steve's rapid breathing and Bucky's tiny sounds of pleasure.

Steve noticed how Bucky had gotten hard from kissing him every time, and he decided he wanted to give him more than a boner he was embarrased about and went to the bathroom for to take care of.  
So, when Bucky broke their kiss and mumbled something about the bathroom, Steve deliberately ground down on him .

"Come on Buck, you've been hiding for long enough, and you don't have to.." He whispered. Bucky locked eyes with Steve and frowned.  
"Stevie. You sure you want me to be your first? This is a big thing, even bigger than your first kiss. And what about your asthma and everything?" His hands caressed Steve's sides, genuinely concerned about his friend.

Steve ground down hard en slow, making Bucky moan.  
"I'll manage. I want this , Buck. Want you."  
Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and buried his face in the croock of Steve's neck.  
"God Stevie, you have no idea how bad I want this." He murmured. Steve shuddered.  
"You can have it all Buck,you can have me." 

Bucky nodded frantically.  
"Yeah... Yeah... I want to. Gotta take it slow, though, you punk. Wouldn't want you to be all stubborn an' get An attack during the best part of it."Bucky's eyes lit up with a teasing glint and Steve laughed.  
"Sure. We'll take it slow." He promised, pecking Bucky on the lips. 

They made dinner and then Bucky led Steve to their bedroom, they kept the inhaler and cough syrup close by just in case.  
"Buck?" Steve asked, getting as red as a tomatoe.  
"Yes?" Bucky smiled.  
"I... Uhm... Can I suck you off?"  
Now that made Bucky harder than he'd ever been, and he made a needy noise in his throat.  
"God I want that so bad. But what about your asthma?" 

Steve just gave him a blinding smile and popped the button of Bucky's pants.  
"Don't worry. I'll Tell you when it gets bad." Then Steve's lips pressed against the sensitive skin close to his manhood and Bucky's objections melted away.  
"I'll let you do whatever you want with me, Stevie. But i'm always gonna worry about you."  
That was all the confirmation Steve needed, and Bucky swore when Steve tongued the head of his dick. He threw his head back when Steve shyly suckled on it. 

Two big, blue eyes looked up at him.  
"You enjoying this?" He asked unsure.  
"Steve, I've honestly never been more turned on than I am at this moment." Bucky breathed, to which Steve smiled brightly and went back to pleasuring Bucky, who had to go sit down because of his trembling legs.  
Steve took more of him in his mouth and Bucky's hands flew up to Tangled in Steve's hair.  
"That's it Stevie, suck my dick..." He breathed, mesmerised by the beautiful creature between his legs.

Steve felt cherished and wanted under the hot gaze of his lover, he felt sexy, desireable. He moaned softly around Bucky, feeling him shudder above him.   
"Stevie..." It was a breathy whisper. Steve hummed.   
"Gonna come soon..." That was all the warning Steve's got before Bucky was off, moaning Steve's name as he came. He swallowed and watched as Bucky caught his breath for a minute.   
"How was that for a first time, huh?"


	3. Mine-Bucky

Bucky sneaked into the appartement. He didn't want to wake Steve, who had spent the last few days sick in bed again. Yesterday and today he looked better again, though, and he started touching Bucky a lot more intimate again too.  
Talking about intimate... Bucky smiled as he patted the money in his pocket. Money he made to pay for healthier food, more blankets, medicines. He could save up a bit and buy Steve what he needed. He already had their rent put aside. 

"Where were you?" A sleepy body pushed itself up on the sofa.  
"Stevie..." Bucky smiled, he couldn't help himself. Steve was so adorable.  
"I've been out dancing baby, you know that." Bucky said, and Steve nodded and yawned.  
"Kiss?" He then asked adorably, making grabby hands, and god if sleepy and needy Steve wasn't the best thing in the entire universe Bucky didnt know what was. There was just something about seeing that stubborn little twig so vulnerable and open. 

He kissed Steve with all he had, until he felt the smaller man pushing him back.  
"What's wrong? You having an attack?" He asked, scanning Steve for signs and wondering where they left the inhaler.  
"You smell like some other man's Cologne." Steve muttered."you know how much I hate that."  
Bucky felt his heart drop.  
"I... I'm sorry Steve. You know I'd stop if I made enough money, but things are tight, especially with me enlisted in the army and all... This is the only way to get something extra." Bucky said. 

"I don't Care about the money. Those other men shouldn't be putting their scent on something that's MINE."  
And damn that got Bucky hard in An instant.  
"Yeah? Gonna show me how much i'm yours Stevie?" He drawled, sliding onto the couch with the one he loved."you gonna fuck me tonight? Mark me up?"  
"That's exactly what i'm gonna do." Steve nodded, already throwing his pants behind the couch. Bucky felt his heart beating in his chest, Steve was skinny, but to Bucky he was pure beauty. 

He was quick to get undressed himself, and then he remembered his slick hole.  
"Uhm I should probably go shower, get myself Nice and clean for you." He murmured.  
"What's the Point in that? I want my smell to be stronger than theirs, I want to be the last one that has been in you, and I'm gonna fill you up better than they did." Steve said, eyes hard and determined. It made Bucky shiver all over, a tiny moan escaping his mouth.  
"Now get over here."  
Bucky obidiently draped himself over the couch, and helped Steve line himself up.  
"Go ahead beautiful, make me yours."  


You didnt need to tell Steve that twice, he pushed in, and Bucky let out a breathless moan. Steve was larger than he had expected, and he rubbed all the right spots.   
"That feel good?" The husky whisper and nibble on his earlobe almost made him come instantly.   
"Yeah, you feel so fucking good, Stevie..." Bucky breathed, Steve chuckled, apperantly very pleased with that answer. Then he started pumping his hips and oh god, everything got so much better. Bucky couldn't keep quiet anymore.   
"Shh... Don't want the neighbours to hear us." Steve hissed, accompanied by a smack on Bucky's left ass cheeck. 

Bucky whimpered and tried to keep quiet, until Steve touched his prostate. His back arched and he absolutely howled. The other men hadn't bothered to look for his prostate, only caring about their own pleasure.   
"For christ's sake." Steve sighed, teasing glint in his eyes. "Guess i'll have to make sure you stay quiet, don't I?"   
He grabbed his shirt and handed it to Bucky.   
"Try to bite on this so you won't make as much sound." Bucky nodded and felt like he was floating, surrounded by the smell that just screamed Steve. 

He noticed that Steve's breaths got a bit shallow and frowned, worrying about his friend.   
"Steve you okay?" He asked. Steve nodded, eyebrows knitted in concentration.   
"Yeah... Yeah... Just, are you feeling as good as I'm feeling?" He asked, eyes lust blown.   
"You bet." Bucky panted back, Steve was hitting his prostate every time now, and Bucky had to bite down on the shirt to muffle his noises, until he blacked out in the best orgasm of his life. 

When everything stopped being blurry, he Found Steve on his chest, breathing erratic, But a blissed out smile on his face. Bucky smiled and pulled a blanket over them, rubbing Steve's back soothingly until his breathing was right again and they fell asleep.


	4. Experiment-Steve

Steve just wanted to see Bucky again. That, and the urgent to defend his country, was why he had agreed to the experiment in the first place.   
He screamed out in pain from the serum and the Vita rays, and he heard someone call him, asking if they should stop.   
"NO! I CAN HANDLE IT. KEEP GOING!' He yelled, and they did. He must have passed out for a minute , because when he woke up again, he was surrounded by doctors and nurses asking how he was feeling. 

Then all hell broke loose and the serum was stolen, making Steve the only super soldier. He willingly donated his blood for tests, and did what his country asked of him. Until the news came that Bucky was missing.  
Steve just knew he was still alive , and he'd move heaven and earth to see him again. Agent Carter had become a good friend of Steve, and she helped him plan the rescue, and as soon as possible Steve infiltrated the Hydra facility. 

He freed a lot of men , and eventually found Bucky strapped down on an examination table, murmuring his name, rank and division.   
"Bucky? Buck. It's me, Stevie."   
"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes ..."   
"Yeah, yeah I know who you are, punk. You're my fella. Come on..." Steve freed Bucky and kissed him, that seemed to knock some sense into the brunette.   
"Stevie?"   
"Told ya I'd come for you. Now let's get out of here."

Bucky followed Steve and complimented him perfectly in battle, as always. They barely escaped alive, but they marched back to the camp with all the men that were captured, singing songs of freedom. Bucky was walking next to Steve, of course, and Steve noticed he kept glancing at him.   
After the celebrations, Steve pulled Bucky into the tent with him   
"I saw you stealing glances earlier, sergeant. Saw something you like?" He said, smug grin on his face.   
"Only the most handsome fella on earth, who, lucky bastard I am, is mine." Bucky said back just as smoothly. Then he went to take a look at Steve's new body, and he Whistled.   
"Damn Steve. What did they do to you?" 

"Super soldier serum. Classified." Steve murmured, as his hands slid underneath Bucky's shirt. "Don't want to talk about that now, anyway."   
"Yeah, I figured. Kind of thinking about the same thing now, I guess." Bucky murmured against Steve's lips, before absolutely devouring his mouth, feeling up these bulging biceps as nimble hands worked their way into his pants.  
"Want you, Buck." 

"Come and get me, if you're that strong, captain." Bucky teased, not at all prepared for the way Steve sweeped him off his feet and carried him to the bed bridal style.   
"Fuck that's hot." He breathed.   
"You like being thrown around?" His back hit the bed and Steve crawled on top of him, peppering kisses and removing clothes as he went. He made sure to leave a pretty mark low on Bucky's neck, making Bucky keen and land his hands on the now broad and muscular back of his lover.   
"Only by you, Stevie. God you're gorgeous."

Steve smiled as he let Bucky feel him up and admire his body.   
"Yeah I kind of need that in me right now." He breathed.   
Steve's confidence faltered.   
"Buck, I... I don't know my own strength. Might be better if ..." Steve got as red as a tomatoe.  
"Whatever it is, say it before I lose my patience and just ride you like a rodeo."Bucky's eyes were lust blown.   
"Maybe you should top me this time?" Steve proposed, and hearing Bucky's breathless moan, that was defenitly something that interested him. 

"You sure Stevie?" Bucky asked, as Steve flipped Them around and wriggled until Bucky's hardness was grinding against his ass.   
"Yeah, want to feel what it's like for you every time. Just... Be careful with me?" He asked.   
"Always." Bucky promised , pressing a kiss between Steve's shoulder blades before grabbing the lube. He thoroughly prepared and teased Steve, before lubing up his cock and pushing in. 

After the initial burn, it actually felt quite nice, and Steve understood why Bucky never succeeded in staying quiet. Bucky smiled.   
"Feels good, right?" Bucky smiled, Steve nodded frantically. Bucky gave a few careful thursts before slowing down again.   
"How you holding up, Stevie?"   
"Perfect, Buck. Did I mention my asthma is gone thanks to the serum?"He grinned back. 

"You did not, But that makes this a whole lot more interesting." Bucky grinned, as he picked up the pace until that big, muscled man was shivering and moaning underneath him. Steve 's hands gripped the pillow so hard it ripped, and seeing that pushed Bucky over the edge, and he slumped down on top of Steve's sweaty back, while that last one stil weakly moved his hips in the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
"Holy shit. Defenitly doing that again."


	5. One night in the camp- Bucky

There was a lot of adrenaline pumping through Bucky's body, the mission had been a lot and he narrowly escaped death a few times. He was restless when they arrived at the camp and accompanied Steve to his tent.   
"You planning on staying the night?" Steve smiled, kissing Bucky once they were in the tent.   
"Please." Bucky nodded. Steve smiled and rubbed the arms of his friend.

"You're restless." He observed, when Bucky started to tidy the tent.   
"Too much adrenaline." Bucky murmured. Steve got up and wrapped his arms around Bucky, and suddenly Bucky knew exactly what he wanted to do with all that adrenaline.   
"Whaddayasay Stevie? You in the mood?"he ground his ass back against Steve, and Steve chuckled. A kiss was placed in Bucky's neck.   
"I'm always in the mood for you, Buck."

Bucky made quick work of undressing the captain, dropping on his knees before him once the Supersoldier stood there in all his glory.   
"Been wanting to get my mouth on you for so long." He murmured, before taking Steve into his mouth. He hummed as he teased steve, twirling his tongue around the hot rod in his mouth.   
"Fuck Buck. That's so hot. " Steve breathed. Bucky just hummed again, closing his eyes and giving his all.

He doesn't quite Remember how he got underneath Steve, sweet, beautiful Steve. Who looks like an angel right now, a beautiful, muscled, sexy angel.   
Before Bucky realises, he is all splayed out in front of steve, red in the face, eyes half shut with his arms above his head, totally exposed and wrists pinned down by the god above him. And all he can think is: fucking finally

"So you're finally gonna top me?" He's excited, and he wants Steve to know it.   
"Yeah..." Steve breathed.   
"Good. 't was about fucking time you did, punk." He pulls Steve in and kisses him. He feels Steve pressing in, wide and hot at his opening. Steve moans and Drops his head low. His hips push forward a little deeper in Bucky's body and Bucky winces for a moment. 

"You okay?" Steve immediately picked that little sign up.   
"Yeah, fuck yeah." Bucky breathes, and Steve nodded.  
"Okay, just a few more inches." He promises, before the sting is back at Bucky's hole. It mingles with pleasure as Steve rubs his prostate because he's just so big... Bucky can't stop a moan, feeling like he's being impaled. And then, fucking finally, all of Steve is in him. And he was defenitly bigger than their last fuck in Brooklyn. Bucky would know.

He wraps his legs around steve's hips as the captain Starts a rythm. He's flushed with heat and pleasure, with his slick, glistening back muscles cause he’s sweating from the effort of making Bucky feel so damn good, and his hair is falling in his face and his cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and fuck he's so sexy Bucky could come from just watching him. Feeling Steve pulsing inside of him was what made it a thousand times hotter though. 

"Can feel every vein on you, god Steve, you're ruining me. I'll never be satisfied by another dick again." Bucky moaned, which made Steve flush even more.   
"Yeah, you're into dirty talk, aren't you? You feel so damn good, Stevie. Gonna make me come so hard." Bucky revelled in the chocked off sound that left Steve's throat.   
"You're splitting me open like the sex god you are... Want more, please don't stop. Give it to me harder." That got him a wild, deep thurst that made him cry out in pure pleasure, and Steve picked up the pace while sucking a hickey on Bucky's shoulder, before moaning next to Bucky's ear.   
"'m gonna cum soon..." He breathed.   
"Fill me up, captain. Fill my hole..."

Bucky tumbled over the edge when he felt the warm flood Steve unleashed into his channel while moaning Bucky's name. His body turning tight like a vice and his vision became white. When he finally Came to his Senses again, Steve was already holding him, both of Them as clean as they would get.   
"God Bucky, so beautiful. Thank you for letting me have and see you like that. "   
Bucky gave him a dopey smile.   
"Any time, Stevie."


End file.
